Bob Haozous
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Warm Springs Chiricahua Apache Tribe | field = sculpture, jewelry, painting, printmaking | training = BFA, California College of Arts and Crafts | movement = Apache art | works = Cultural Crossroads,"(Barbed) Wired for Controversy." Indigenous People. Accessed 2 April 2011. Apache Holocaust Memorial | patrons = | influenced by = | influenced = | awards = | elected = | website = http://www.bobhaozous.com/ }} in Santa Fe, 2013|400px]] Bob Haozous is a Chiricahua Apache sculptor from Santa Fe, New Mexico. He is enrolled in the Fort Sill Apache Tribe. Background Bob Haozous was born on 1 April 1943 in Los Angeles, California."Ceremonial Space by Bob Haozous." City of Tampa, Florida: Art Programs. Accessed 2 April 2011. His parents are Anna Marie Gallegos, a Navajo-Mestiza textile artist, and the late Allan Houser (1914–1994), a famous 20th-century Apache sculptor. As a child, Haozous spent time in Apache, Oklahoma, his tribe's headquarters. His parents both taught as Intermountain Indian School, in Logan, Utah."Bob Haozous (1943- ): Biography." AskArt. Accessed 2 April 2011. Education and military service Haozous studied at Utah State University before enlisting in the US Navy, where he served for four years on board of the during the Vietnam War. After the war, Haozous attended the California College of Arts and Crafts in Oakland, California, where he earned his BFA degree in sculpture in 1971. Artwork Haozous works in a range of media, from drawing, painting, and printmaking to jewelry, but his primary focus is on sculptor, especially monumental public works. He sculpts in steel, stone, wood, and aluminum. His work is often humorous and extremely politically charged. He creates work about his Apache heritage, the environment–especially climate change–and institutional racism. Art career As an emerging artist, Haozous exhibited at the annual SWAIA Santa Fe Indian Market, from 1971 until 1991. He moved on to a world stage and has participated in the Venice Biennale in Venice, Italy, in both 1999 and 2001. Notable exhibits *2001 Umbilicus, Venice Biennale, Italy *2000 Who Stole the Tee Pee, Curated by Atlatl, George Gustav Heye Center, New York City, New York"Who Stole the Tee Pee: Bob Haozous." National Museum of the American Indian. Accessed 2 April 2011. *1999 Ceremonial, Venice Biennale, Italy *1971–1991 SWAIA Santa Fe Indian Market, New Mexico. Notable collections *British Museum"Bob Haozous, Apache Necklace." British Museum. Accessed 2 April 2011. *Heard Museum, Phoenix, Arizona *Institute of American Indian Arts Museum, Santa Fe, NM *Albuquerque Museum of Art and History, New Mexico *Millicent Rogers Museum, Taos, New Mexico *Museum of Indian Arts and Culture, Santa Fe, NM *National Museum of the American Indian, Washington, DC"Collections Search: Bolo Tie." National Museum of the American Indian. Accessed 2 April 2011. *Philbrook Museum of Art, Tulsa, Oklahoma *Roswell Museum and Art Center, Roswell, New Mexico *Southwest Museum, Los Angeles, California *Westphalian Museum of Natural History, Munster, Germany *Dresdner Bank Collection, Stuttgart, Germany *Museum der Weltkulturen, Frankfurt am Main, Germany *Norsk Sjøfartsmuseum, Trondheim, Norway *Wheelwright Museum, Santa Fe, New Mexico. He has also created public art for the cities of Albuquerque, New Mexico; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania; San Diego, California; Seattle, Washington; and Tulsa, Oklahoma, as well as for the Seattle Seahawks Stadium. Personal Bob Haozous lives in Santa Fe, New Mexico. He has three children and several brothers. His brother Philip Haozous is also a respected sculptor. References External links *Bob Haozous, official website *Interview with Bob Haozous, by Larry Abbot *"Indian Art as Dialogue: The Tricky Transgressions of Bob Haozous." Dissertation abstract by Traci L. Morris-Carlsten, University of Arizona, 2005 *Bob Haozous, Vision Project, by Leanne L.Hirondelle Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Mestizo descent Category:Apache people Category:Artists from Santa Fe, New Mexico Category:California College of the Arts alumni Category:Chiricahua Category:Contemporary sculptors Category:Mestizo artists Category:Native American sculptors Category:United States Navy sailors Category:Utah State University alumni